Where Have You Been All My Life?
by LovexCouragexCoffee
Summary: Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine - Blaine is friends with Mike who persuades him to join Glee. Kurt fakes that he needs tutoring from Blaine to spend more time with him in return for helping Blaine with his audition. They have lots of fun -wink wink- one day when Kurt is getting tutored. One-shot, read and review!


**A.N: Hi again. My Facebook-fic was officially a flop, it got I think one favourite story and nothing else. So I wouldn't mind if you checked that out. And reviewed it. And favourited it.**

**So this is a Cheerio!Kurt Nerd!Blaine fic. Blaine never went to Dalton. Neither did Kurt. Kurt is a popular Cheerio and Blaine is friends with Mike (Bike Chanderson FTW!) and is on the Academic Decathlon team. Mike wants Blaine to join Glee and Blaine joins because A) he's an awesome singer, B) he would like a few more friends and C) a certain Kurt Hummel is in this club.**

**Sorry if I use too much speech, BTW. Also, I decided to be really uninventitive and just used teacher's who teach at my school. **

**Warning: There is a fair amount of swearing. At least, more swearing than I'd usually write. They are teenagers, no hate please!**

**Disclaimer: Still waiting for RIB or Santa to give me Glee. Might be a while though. *Cries***

"Come ON dude. Join Glee. It's fun and you love singing as well as being good at it. You're not a bad dancer either," Mike Chang was currently trying to persuade his best friend, Blaine Anderson, to join Glee club.

"I'll think about it," Blaine said without hesitation or expression.

"You said that last week and the week before that, Blaine," Mike rolled his eyes. Typical Blaine.

"Well, I'm currently deciding whether I want to, then."

"Why won't you join, dude?"

"I never said I wouldn't, I just never got round to joining. If it really means that much to you, I'll sit in for the next rehearsal and see if I want to audition another time." Blaine sighed.

"Today, at 3 in the choir room. Be there."

"Awesome."

Mike and Blaine went their separate ways because the buzzer went, meaning that it was time for class. Blaine had advanced Calculus with Mr Shah, a teacher who nobody really liked and Mike had English with Mrs Harper, a slightly overweight small teacher with dark hair and eyes.

At 3pm in the afternoon, just after the last buzzer went off, Mike and Blaine were sitting next to each other in the choir room, having already explained that Blaine was doing a trial run for Glee. And then Blaine saw what appeared to be an angel.

Kurt Hummel. Sure, Blaine had seen him before, but not close up. Now Blaine was wondering why he had never seen him close up. Seriously. There were no flaws on his body. The Cheerio uniform was flattering and the bold colours made his skin pop. Because he had to wear a uniform, he expressed himself through his shoes, which would change every day, but for Cheerio practise he wore red, white and black Nike high tops. At the moment he wore white Converse with red and navy stars.

And then Kurt looked at Blaine. He smiled an adorable toothless smile, which caused Blaine to blush, smile back and fall completely and utterly in love with Kurt.

The assignment for Glee that week was to perform a song that you wouldn't normally sing with lots of emotion that relate to how you feel right now. Rachel, who had recently been dumped by Finn for what felt like the billionth time, sang Everything Back But You by Avril Lavigne because for some reason she seems to always have an appropriate song up her sleeve. But nobody complained. Well, Finn looked awkward and practically ran out of practice as soon as it was over, but didn't complain.

At the end of practise, when most people were gone, but a few were still packing up, Kurt approached Blaine. Kurt asked Blaine whether he would be willing to tutor him in Chemistry. "No offence, but most of the nerdy kids kind of bore me to death and you're more interesting than them, so maybe could you help me?" Kurt said with a shy smile. This whole plan was fake. Kurt didn't need tutoring. He needed good grades to stay on the cheerleading squad, so he _did _get good grades. It's just he found himself wanting to see Blaine more than just every Glee rehearsal, and that's if he even joined. Blaine, of course, didn't complain, so he immediately agreed. "I feel kind of bad that I'm taking up your free time though, so maybe I could help you somehow with your audition for Glee if you decide to join or something else like that."

"Sure. That might be cool." Blaine was casual on the outside, but was internally freaking out.

"Anyway, I've got to go, but I'll get your number off Mike and I'll text you so we can arrange something. 'Kay?"

And off Kurt went. It was the next day (Thursday) when Kurt texted Blaine suggesting that they meet at either one of their houses that Saturday. Blaine, who felt that asking to go to Kurt's house would be awkward, replied with 'Come to my house at 11:00am on Sat, I'll send the address later'. Blaine spent all of Thursday rushing through his homework so he could tidy his room so it would look perfect on Saturday for Kurt.

Friday felt like the longest day ever. All Blaine's lessons seemed to last forever, or at least a few years. Kurt was also excited. He spent 2 hours on Friday and woke up at 8am on Saturday to get ready for 11am. _What's wrong with trying to look good for an insanely hot guy? _Wait. _Did I just call Blaine insanely hot? Shit. Shit. Shit. My life has never frustrated me more. _Kurt thought. _Do I find Blaine hot? His eyes - oh my God. I can't get enough of them. Skin – great. Dress sense – a shit load better than most people's. Not mine, though. Hair – would be a billion times better without the gel. Still, it's good, but not as good as mine. _

At exactly 10:59am, Kurt had pulled up in front of Blaine's house. He was wearing a red long-sleeved shirt with white buttons, a white leather jacket, red extremely skinny AND expensive jeans, white Doc Martens and was carrying his grey school bag which had a red stripe on the strap. Blaine answered the door nervously. Kurt freakin' Hummel was about to enter his house. "Hi," Blaine said. "Come in."

"Hey. Thanks for agreeing to help me with Chemistry. I feel so stupid, having to ask for help," Wow. Kurt even managed to blush at that. His acting skills were definitely improving.

"You aren't stupid, the only reason most of the Cheerios are still on the team is because their teachers have been blackmailed into passing them, and you are actually passing," Blaine smiled shyly.

Kurt and Blaine walked upstairs to Blaine's immaculate room. It had dark walls will mahogany furniture – very sophisticated and very Blaine. The two sat on Blaine's bed and began to talk. Blaine was giving Kurt some tips to remember important information and helped him on what he was faking not knowing. It turns out that Blaine's tips were actually helping Kurt learn a few things that he had missed when he was texting under the desk, talking to his partner or daydreaming.

"I'm so stupid compared to you." Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes. Time to get his flirt on.

"Don't compare yourself to other people, Kurt. You're unique… extraordinary even. When you compare yourself to others, they seem like a tiny grain of sand and you seem like a ten-foot tall statue of perfection."

What Kurt did next, to be explicit, shocked the shit out of Blaine. Not literally, that would be gross, but you know what I mean. Kurt kissed Blaine. _Oh my fucking god. Kurt Hummel is a fantastic kisser. Wait, why is he kissing me? I'm pretty sure he just thinks of me as a nerd whose friends with Mike. Wait, why am I thinking of Mike while kissing Kurt? _Blaine freaked out in his mind. His long-term crush and possibly love, had just kissed him. Score.

They both pulled away, blushing fiercely. "Why did you kiss me?" Blaine asked, "Not that I mind, but why? I'm just a nerd and you're extremely popular and attractive and could get any gay guy you wanted."

"You're more than a nerd. And the only gay guy I want is you, Blaine. And I can't get any gay guy I want, I'm pretty sure Neil Patrick Harris would never leave his partner. But anyway, YOU are the guy I want." Kurt's hands were on each side of Blaine's face, one finger stroking Blaine's cheek softly.

And you know what Blaine did then? You've probably guessed, but I'll tell you. He kissed Kurt passionately. After a minute or two it became kissing passionately _with tongue._ Blaine's mind exploded as he slipped his tongue into Kurt's mouth.

After half an hour of kissing, Kurt settled down to helping Blaine find a song for his Glee club audition (yes, Blaine had decided to join, and yes, Kurt had been the main reason). Kurt asked Blaine who his favourite artists were and Blaine answered with Katy Perry and Pink, Kurt promptly started laughing his head off. Despite the fact that Blaine was being laughed at by his (was Kurt his boyfriend now?) maybe boyfriend, he found out that Kurt's laugh was one of the most beautiful sounds in the entire world, along with Katy Perry's voice, Pink's voice and Kurt's voice. After another hour of listening to songs that Blaine could sing, Blaine had chosen Where Have You Been by Rihanna – sure, Rihanna wasn't his favourite singer, but she is pretty much best friends with Katy Perry and the song was like him and Kurt – finally (sort of) together. And the song was catchy.

Once Blaine had rehearsed the song with Kurt for a bit, Blaine blurted out, "Are we dating now?" and Kurt replied that yes, they were because the fact that they made out would be a bit stupid if they weren't.

On Monday, Mike was waiting for Blaine by Blaine's locker. As soon as Blaine was in earshot, Mike asked excitedly, "Is there a reason why both yours and Kurt's Facebook relationship statuses were changed into In a Relationship, both on Saturday evening?" And then Mike hugged Blaine very tightly before Blaine could answer, muttering something like, "My gayby is all grown up and dating…"

Kurt got a similar reaction from Santana and Brittany. Santana and Brittany were waiting at his locker at 8:15am, when Santana asked, "Hey Porcelain, seeing as you and the Hobbit's Facebook relationship have been changed, I'm assuming you got your mack on at his house and maybe even got laid." Brittany, however, smiled at Kurt and said, "It's a shame that Blaine's a dolphin because he's super hot, but I wouldn't mind having a threesome with you and Tanny might even join us!"

Kurt smiled at Brittany because she meant well, and replied with, "Thanks for the offer, Boo, but I don't think me and Blaine are quite ready for that. And Satan, we did get together, but did not have sex, despite the fact that you are strangely interested and hopeful in my love life."

"If it really disgusts you that much, I'll only ask you to tell me when you get to first, second and third base and tell me if you need me to buy you condoms," Santana said with a wink before taking Brittany's hand and walking away.

At the lunch table where all the Glee kids sat, everyone was talking about Kurt and Blaine, the fact that they were holding hands and the fact that their Facebook relationship statuses had changed, making them both the centre of all attention. After those conversations had died down, both Kurt and Blaine got friendly threats about breaking the other's heart from the other members.

At Glee, Blaine's audition went extremely well, so he obviously got accepted with open arms and lots of cheering. After Blaine was formally accepted, he and Kurt kissed quickly. You know why he really likes Glee club apart from it being a place where he can show off his talent? Because he can kiss his beautiful boyfriend with any homophobic comments or disgusted faces there. Though he does get a few winks and is teased a little bit. But that doesn't matter, not to Blaine or Kurt.

**A.N: Review? I want to beat my pathetic record of 2 reviews for a one-shot! Thanks and I less-than-three any reviewers as much as I less-than-three Klaine!**


End file.
